


It's Okay to Cry

by TornWrites



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornWrites/pseuds/TornWrites
Summary: Pidge is too young to deal with the emotional stress that is saving the universe.





	It's Okay to Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my [tumblr](tornsart.tumblr.com)!   
> Golion's version of Pidge is approximately 12, so this is kind of 2 years into them being in the Voltron Force? idk i had fun with it

“It's okay to cry...”

Hunk offered a comforting hand on the youngest's shoulder, both sat out on the castle's roof as they watched the sky shift from blue down into oranges and reds. He had found him out here after a considerably taxing mission; he began to doubt the Galaxy Garrison's decision to send a 14 year old on a task like this. 

Pidge sank into his side, seeking the comfort his demeanour always seemed to promise. Despite his constant search for his fight, around him Hunk always seemed to the largest source of comfort on the team.   
Keith always dismissed him in favour of his work.  
Allura always babied him, and sometimes things aren't solved with being burritoed in a blanket and having an assortment of warm drinks forced in front of him.  
Lance often seemed to get uncomfortable around feelings, and Pidge had decided way back when he first figured that out that he'd rather be sad than put Lance in an uncomfortable position.  
Hunk never did any of that. Pidge actually could recall a few times where Hunk had dropped whatever he was doing as soon as Pidge walked into the room.

“None of those people deserved to die...” Pidge had mumbled against Hunk's arm, relaxing more fully against the taller man's side. He saw Hunk nod in agreement in the corner of his eye, encouraging him to keep going. He didn't have anything else to say though. He slipped his round glasses off of his nose to awkwardly rub against the stomach of his uniform; unlike Hunk, he failed to get changed back into his every day clothes. “Sometimes I think about all the families that we couldn't help...”   
He didn't realise he had actually began to cry until he noticed the wet droplet hit the glasses he kept in his lap. 

Hunk rubbed his back, offering him a small smile. “Sometimes you just have to think about all those families we did help.” He stated, feeling Pidge nod against his side. “There's a lot more of those than the one's you're thinking about.”   
Pidge tucked his legs up to his chest and Hunk couldn't help but sigh.  
“We did our best, Pidge, there's not much more we can do.”

“Nobody deserves to die.”  
 _Except the Galra_ , Hunk added on the end internally, but smiled none the less.   
“Sacrifices are made so nobody else dies.” He stated, relaxing back to take in the sky again. Pink, he considered with slight amusement and wondered if anybody else in the castle was taking in the view like they were. 

Pidge remained silent for a while, and Hunk only looked over when he heard the softest of snores. He had fallen asleep.   
Hunk lifted up the small one to carry him to his room, having passed a few castle workers on the way. 

“Tucker himself out, huh?” He heard Lance ask, but Hunk only shooshed him playfully as he entered Pidge's room and set him on top of his bed.   
He walked back out to Lance's expectant eyes, and rolled his eyes. “When's dinner? I'm starved.”  
“You're always starved.” Lance mumbled, turning away in defeat. He wasn't getting an explanation. If Pidge wanted people to know, he'd tell them.


End file.
